


Favorite Drug (former "6 Reasons Why")

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: When a shadow is forced into the light [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: So basically it takes part after season 3 so if you havent watched it you shouldnt read it even though its canon divergent ~Its about Winston telling each/some characters stories about Monty. I had this idea after reading a headcanon by a tumblr user but only for chapter one. So the others are my hcs.Please no hate because they're all just fictional characters ~





	1. 1st reason why

**Author's Note:**

> First: They are all gonna be very short  
Second: We start with Winston and Bill Standall.

(PAST)

He was furious. They really dared to ask him if he killed Bryce. His friend. He was his best friend so why in hell would he kill him? Sure, they had differences and in the end they werent best friends anymore but that wouldnt be a reason for him to kill Bryce. He wasnt this mad at him to take his life. Bryce was everything he had- but he screwed everything up.  
But... asking him if he killed Bryce Walker was to damn much for him to take. His father was pulling at his last nerves and then Clay and this annoying new girl showed up. 

He watched his dad who was still laying on the ground, in this dirty grass at the front door. This drunk piece of shit made his whole life a hellhole. He always wanted to get out of this but he didnt know how to do it. He felt like no one took him serious.  
Until the day at the rich kid part where he met Winston.  
He was the first and only one who took him seriously. Who was trying to help him. And the worst thing? He couldnt tell him what he did wrong because then he would lose him too.

He still was watching his dad who tried to stand up- staggering around. Because this bastard was drunk as fuck. But Monty didnt care. This man made everything worse. He didnt care that he was drunk and defenseless- he just had to pay for everything. 

So he took another hit and slammed the baton right against his face. His dad staggerd backwards, still holding a bottle in his hands as he reached out to grab his sons collar and slammed the bottle against his head- it smashed into little pieces and left a huge wound on Monty head. Fresh blood stated to run down his face. He hissed. It hurts like hell. 

His father lost balance and fell to the dirty ground again. Monty just watched him- not pitying him in any kind of way. He wished he could kill him so everything would just stop right now... but he knew he couldnt to it. It wouldnt be selfe defense because nobody would believe him. 

So he just took a second hit. And another- and another. Until he was left breathless and his dad wasnt moving.  
Good for him.  
He took a last look at his piece of shit father and then went inside again. His mother just stood there, looking. Did nothing, just yelling something at him. Drunk. 

As he was now standing in his room he looked down on his hands. So much blood. Blood was still dripping down from his head, staining his clothes. His knuckles were red too.  
He threw the baton away, realising that he had to get away from here. Before his father was going to wake up.  
He reached for his phone but his hands were shaking because of this much adrenaline.  
At the 3rd attempt he was able to grab it- he opened up his contact while leaving blood stains on the display. He looked through all his contacts.  
There werent much left anyway.

Until he saw whom he was looking for. Winston. His salvation.  
The last message he sent him was days old. Nothing special. This time it was an emergency.

"Can I please" his fingers were still shaking so he sent some of the words separately. "Come over?"  
He waited. And it took him just some few minutes go get a response back.  
"Sure you can. Did something happened?"  
"No" "I just thought" "I want to see you."  
He put away his phone, grabbed his car keys and rushed outside again. There he stopped at his unconcious father. How he just wanted to end this all.  
As he reached and got inside the car, he drove away. Adrenaline still rushing through his vains- the desire to kill. Not just his father but maybe himself to. Driving himself off a cliff or against a tree. Would anybody even miss him? 

He took the route to Winstons house and parked inside the huge front area.  
Winston was already at the front door as he hear his car.

Monty stepped outside- at this point his head was throbbing. Not just because of the hits, but also because he still could hear his father yelling at him.

"What happened? You're covered in blood...." Winston said, reaching out for Monty as they were in front of each other. But Monty pulled away- didnt let Winston touch him.  
"Come inside- no one is home. I get you something to clean you and your wounds up. Please sit down.

He was to weak to protest so he just sat down on a chair in the kitchen he followed Winston in.

Winston was gone for some minutes but came back with a wet towel and a first aid kit.

"Dont say anything. I can imagine what went on- but if you want to talk, you know I'm here for you."

Monty just sat there, looking at him while he cleaned up all the mess that was left behind on his skin after the fight with his father. He watched him as he cleaned up his wounds. He felt his soft touches and his warm fingertips. It made him feel like he was finally home. Like he finally found a place to stay.

"My dad and I had a fight. He beat the shit out of me- than Clay and this annoying girl were there. They accused me of killing Bryce. It made me angry. After they left all I wanted to do is to kill my dad- so I beat him up. Until he was unconcious. He still wasnt moving as I drove here. I dont want to go home." He blankly blank said, not moving, not blinking

"You dont have to if you dont want to."

________  
(PRESENT) Winston sat in a chair- across the table: Deputy Standall.  
"He didnt kill him. He never could. You know who killed him- but you wont admit it because its a shame that a deputies son is the killer. Its ok to frame someone who was already at charge of something else. To frame someone else who cant defende themselves because they are dead."


	2. 2nd reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Winston talking to Clay.

(PAST)

He raised his head for a few seconds as Jessica said "My name is Jessica Davis and I'm a survivor."  
After these words he lowered his head again, hearing another 3 female students saying the same words.  
The 4th one....the 4th one was Tyler. He stood up after Clay entered the hall. His voice was shaking- Monty didnt know what to feel for him, this whole situation. He knew Jessica was aware of what he did and he absolutely hated himself for this. He knew that he did something wrong- now. He exactly knew what went wrong for him to do something like this. And Bryce ending their friendship was one reason. Its not an excuse for such things. In fact, it was his own fault- his own short bad temper. An he knew he need to do something about it.  
But this wasnt about Tyler, nor Bryce or whos at fault- this was about someone else.

He looked down at his hands, the names and words of the other students passing by. Not even hearing Justin. He felt how Charlie was looking at him- it made Monty fucking nervous. 

And then he heard a familiar voice. His voice. Winston.  
"My name is Winston Williams- and I'm a survivor."  
All eyes turned to him- even Monty was now looking up. Straight into Winstons eyes.  
He heard whispers all across the hall- nobody expected one from a well behaved school - Hillcrest - to stand up.

Monty was furious. Who hurt him? When? Why didnt he notice?

He was still sitting at his place, Charlie now gone. Talking to Justin.  
He kept looking for Winston- and then he catched him, talking to another student.

He didnt care what others would think of him- not now. He just wanted to talk to him. So he stood up and walked towards him.

"Winston." He approached him. "Can I talk to you for some minutes? Alone... if you want to?"  
He turned his head towards him- and smiled his soft smile.  
"Of course we can talk."

He waved a goodbye to the student he talked to and walked away with Monty. They sat down on a bench in the hall. 

"So... I heard you saying these words. Do you mean them?" He couldnt look at him.  
"Yeah... I wouldnt lie about something like this. Its a serious topic. Why?"  
"Why?... because... I think I'm worried. I dont know. Is everything all right?"  
"Now it is. It was years ago"- he lied about that.  
"Right... now it is." Monty repeated his words.

He heard footsteps approaching them.  
"What are you doing there Monty? Leave him alone"  
He turned around his head just to look at Jessica who was standing right before them. 

Winstons was in his defensive mode.  
"We're just talking."  
Monty nooded insecure.  
"Talking? I doubt that. Go away. You still dare to come here after all."  
"Its ok- we really were just t[...]"  
"What ever- shes right. I should go and never come back."

As he was about to leave, the last words he heard were "Clay Jensen? Clay Jensen I have a warrant for yout arrest of the murder of Bryce Walker."

This day he made a decision. To visit Winston one last time.  
________________

(PRESENT)

"Monty just wanted to talk to me that day in school. Jessicas words did something with him- he visited me at home. Told me he wanted to turn himself in. He didnt want to tell what it was about. And he left. The same evening I got a message from him- that the police is going to take him away. For sexual assault- at that moment, he didnt know you and your friends framed him for murder. He was sorry, he told me he was absolutely sorry for letting him down- he asked me why I would let someone like him into my life and if he still has a home with me. I responded but he never answered- this is when I knew he was gone. Taken by the police. I dont excuse anything he did- I know its all wrong. But I'm still his home. Clay- I ask you. Is it ok to frame a dead guy? Is it ok for the world not to know the real culprits? Everyone has to pay for the wrongs they do. Just because they are your friends doesnt mean you can cover them up. Monty died knowing the cops framed him for Bryce murder. Its not ok to kill someone, its not ok to rape someone. Its not ok to abuse your own kid because they dont live up your expectations. Its a chain reaction. I lied to Monty the moment I said "It was years ago. While... in fact, these were almost fresh wounds."  
Winston stood up from the place he was sitting at, shaking his head.  
"I hope one day you will get that it was wrong."


	3. 3rd reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston talks to Justin

(PAST)

The whole weekend after the homecoming game he was with Winston. So he really couldnt be involed in any kind of way in Bryce murder. 

They stayed together- saturday and sunday. It almost seemed like Monty didnt want to go home. Because of obvious reasons- he was afraid of his father. He wanted him locked up, maybe more than that. Maybe dead. His dad was the only person he wished dead. But he never wished it to someone else. Even if it looked like it. 

He couldnt be himself at home. He just wished that all this would stop.

They where outside, it was a warm night. The stars were shining as Monty took a deep breath, revealing that he was nervous. He didnt had any reasons to be- had he? Yes. As it turned out.

"Winston. Theres something I have to tell you but I.... wont go in any detail because I'm still disgusted by it."

Winston turned aroud, looking at him.  
"What ever it is... you can tell me." He softly touched Montys shoulder.  
"But only if you want to."  
"Yeah... right."  
"Dont force yourself"  
Monty nooded.  
"I think its...fine. So... I was... I cant remember it right anymore but I think I was 12. Yes. I was 12. Still... trying to figure out what I like. What kinda person I am. My father had this weird friend- same level weird like my father. And he made me feel very uncomfortable everytime he was around. He always looked at me like I was some kind of treat to him. He tended to get drunk with my dad. Right before my 13th birthday he was at home with us. I was in my room, heard them talking. Some time later, my dad must've passed out he just went into my room without any warning. There he told me if I do what ever he wants me to do he keeps quiet about my preferences. This was the moment everything started. Until I was 16. He just disappeared and never came back again. To my relief."

Winston just starred at him.

"Are you... is this real?" He quietly asked, reaching out for Montys hands but he pulled them away.

"Yes but I dont want to speak about it any further."

Winston nooded- understanding it.  
"Its good that you told someone..."  
"In fact youre the first one. I dont want anyone else to know about it yet..."

______

(PRESENT)

Winstons looked at Justin as he told him.  
"He was absolutely embarrassed by it- didnt took a break while he told me.... and I think until the last day, he was afraid to tell anyone. Because he thought people would judge him- dont take him seriously. But I took him seriously."  
Justin stared at him, speechless.  
"Must've been hard seeing us all standing up and he couldnt" He said.  
Winston nooded. "Because we both know they would thought hes joking."  
Justin nooded to.  
"Justin... I'm not defending anything he did. I wont excuse it just because I loved him. I know he had to pay for his wrongs. The monsters in his head grew stronger every day. All of you hated him but, you were his enemies... but his greatest enemy was himself. Its all a sad sad story.... he was weak. Much weaker than you. You turned to drugs- he turned to voilence. We were to late to help him. Getting accused of killing Bryce by an officer must've triggered him in some kind of way. I still dont know how he died- maybe by suicide? There are so many possibilities. Its only day 3 and I already miss him. I hope one day... you'll get better."  
Winston then left. Ready to talk to the next one.


	4. 4th reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Tyler

(PAST)

He was 100% sure about it. He wanted to turn himself in. The same day Jessica held her speech.  
But when he came home his father was already waiting for him.  
With another senseless argument about where he were homecoming night.  
He absolutely didnt feel like arguing about it so he went straight to his room- his father just didnt care. Entered his room anyway.  
"I know youre fucking lying- I know youre hiding something from me and sooner or later I'll know what it is and then you have to be sorry...!"  
"I dont have to be sorry - you're this piece of shit who needs to be sorry...!"

He turned around just to face the fist of his father. 

And then, they had a fight. Every now and then they had an argument which sooner or later turned violent. With his dad beating the shit out of him. No matter what- he always had to take the hits. Even when he did nothing wrong- or nothing at all.

He still was 100% sure to turned himself in. He wanted it- to get away from his Dad. But he just ripped his plans into pieces.  
He wasnt allowed to leave the house.  
So he wasnt able to make a confession.  
Everytime he was so sure about something- his father came and destroyed it.

Later that evening Winston received a rushed massage.  
"I hear the police sirens- I think they're comin for me. They'll take me because I did something really messed up. I'm so sorry that I couldnt tell you it personally- I was afraid. Of me. I sexually assaulted someone. I'm so fucking sorry, and I know I did everything wrong. An apology doesnt let it disappear. I ruined someones life just because someone ruined my life. And I couldnt stand up for my mistakes. Because I'm fucked up inside. And after hearing your story I began to wonder if I'm still worth it all. If I wouldnt be about to get arrested who knows what would've happen to me. Death awaited me anyway. Sooner or later. I dont deserve you. You deserve so much better."  
First message.  
Second message was a bit more cryptic  
"And if you see him- tell him I'm sorry- but also tell him that I know nothing can bring back the old times. Tell him that I hope with my possible death in this hellhole hes now happy"

Winston was confused- reading this message didnt make any sense.  
"Monty is everything alright? Do you need help?" He sent back.  
No response.  
"Whom are you talking about?"  
"Are you still there?"  
Still no response.  
"Please write me back..."

But he never wrote back and he wouldnt ever again.  
______

(PRESENT)

Winston turned off his phone after reading the message. Looking back up at Tyler. They sat across each other at a picnic table in a park.  
"Thats what he wrote me. Some grammar mistakes here and there, everything was rushed.  
Tyler still said nothing. It felt a bit surreal for him.  
"Look- I dont blame you for reporting him. Hell, its a crime and people who do crimes need to pay for their shit. Doesnt matter if they are your lovers or friends."  
Winston said, without blinking. Referring to one thing in particular.  
"In fact- similar happened to me so I'm very happy that you could stand up for it."  
"I- we... never wanted him dead."  
"I know and its not your fault. I'm not saying that. All I'm trying to say is that its wrong to frame a dead person."  
He stood up. Not looking back.  
Winston pulled out a note. Time for the last visit this day. It was him he wanted to talk to at last. Because he played an important part in Montys life.


	5. 5th reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Charlie

(PAST)

Charlie.  
He was a nice guy. In fact, Monty thought, a bit too nice for this world. But he really appreciated his company very much. He just didnt know how to express it besides being mean to him.  
He had traits which remembered him to Scott. But they where total opposites.  
He considered them both as his only real friends. 

He liked the fact that he kept his mouth shut whenever the cops came and asked him about Monty and where he was the night after homecoming. That he kept his alibi straight. But he wondered if he just did it because he was afraid of him? Maybe. He just kept on trying to ignore the fact. 

But Charlie knew where he really was. And Monty also knew a little secret he wasnt going to share. Not even with Charlie himself- at least he planned on keeping it a secret. 

"I know youre struggeling with keeping up my alibi- but youre doing great."  
"Why dont u just tell the truth? You were with a friend- I mean whats wrong with that?"- well... he knew where he was but not what he did there.  
"Because I cant. And if you're doing it I will spill out your little secret."

Charlie stopped in his steps.  
"What do you mean?"

Monty stopped too, turned around.  
"You know- this secret involes you and Justin."  
He saw a flush on pink on his cheeks.  
"Shut up and Justin will never know."

"Why arent you so mean to me? I mean you're kinda threatening me but besides that- no profanity, slur, insults. Even though you knew all the way long that I'm bi."

"Because you're my friend and friends keep secrets and dont turn on another- right?"

Charlie nooded.

Monty saw him as a friend- his second real friend(if he counts Bryce in his third- but he knew Bryce "friendship" was all a lie). He knew he could trust him. He knew this trust could be mistreated. And he did it. And yes, he regretted it. Every single time he mistreated his trust.

_____________

(PRESENT)

"You know for someone Montry trusted you let him down easily. For what? For what I ask."  
Charlie just shrugged and looked down on his feets. He clearly felt uncomfortable- good.  
"It was really nice for you to step up for Tyler and take him to to police- but was it necessary to frame your former friend? Was it really necessary? He assaulted, threatened- but he didnt kill. He had to pay for this, not for that. I know he maybe died because of his primarily accusations and not because you and your friends framed him. I wonder- Bryce had this huge trial surrounding his innocent, getting away with probation. Why? Because hes rich and white. Monty got nothing like this. He got put away- no time to defend himself or his story. No probation. Because he was poor and not so white."  
Charlie saw a tiny little dark smile approach Winstons face as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was an envelope.  
"Take this. Maybe it'll help to understand."  
He left- left Charlie confusing.  
"Wait- what is this?"  
"You have to find out for yourself."  
As Winston was gone, he opened up that envelope- inside it there was just one single thing. A card. A... uno reverse card? What did that mean?


	6. 6th reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Scott.  
This whole chapter happened all before chapter 1 to 5 ♡

(PAST)

The 6st reason was actually the first reason.  
He was the first person Winston visited before all others.

Winston was waiting at his front door. The first time they met was more or less by accident.  
They wanted to meet up for a small talk. And he also wanted to tell and give something to Winston.

He heard a door open up and footsteps approaching him.

"Hello Scott."  
"Hello Winston- lets drive somewhere."

He nooded and they got into his car. They were silent for some minutes, it was all a bit awkward.

"So... whats up? Why do you wanted to meet me?"  
"I think you know by now that Monty... died... in prison?"  
Scott nooded. Every time someone mentioned his death his heart felt a bit heavier.  
"Yeah I know. Quiet shocking... I guess...~ And then... Clay and his friends framing him for Bryce death."  
"You know about that? How?"  
"I cant tell you now. We will soon arrive at our destination."

They went silent.

Some moments later they arrived at Montys favorite hiding spot. 

"So this was his hiding spot only I knew about."

They got out of the car and walked towards the brick walls.

Winston shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as they sat down on the ground

"I have to tell you a story."  
"Go on. I'll listen.  
_________ 

(PAST)

After they met a second time they made out- Winston was unaware of what was about to follow. Two days with Monty- with someone so fragile like thin glass.

They set outside- it was a rather sunny day, funny though because of the topic they chosed to talk about.

"I'm not the best with friends- in fact the only one I have are two. And I dont know if I even can consider them real friends... but I want them to be my friends."  
He sighed.  
"Its... fucking hard to admit that all I want are friends. But I keep screwing everything up. Everything."  
"No- you dont..."  
"Yes I do. You dont know what I'm capable of. You only just saw like 40% of it... "  
"... But I see your soft side... dont say something like that."  
He looked at Winston and shook his head sighlty.  
"... I... can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
".... So I had this one friend. Scott. He was friends with Bryce to but after what he did he decided to end this toxic friendship. And he confronted me why I'm still his friend and cover for him- for a rapist. I know now that this was wrong. He sounded worried. He was the only one who knew about my secret hiding spot until he told Clay and his friends. I'm not mad at him for doing that. It was the right decision. My secret hiding spot was near a bridge. I sometimes slept there for days. This particular day he asked me what happened and whom I'm running from. I told him it was my father and that he was after me with a hammer. The evening I got home and the cops were there. That moment I was in denial who called them but now I'm for sure that it was him. I know he had good intentions... but it all went wrong. My dad was furious at me. He beat the shit out of me, broke my arm. The next day I went to school- Bryce broke our "friendship"... and..."  
He started to panic.  
"What happened?"  
Monty shook his head.  
"I can't... I want but... I cant."  
_______

(PAST)

"Did u called the cops?"  
"Yeah I did. I was worried about him... the way he looked, acted. I've never seen him like that. "  
"You realised how that brought him into more danger...?"  
"Obviously not at first, but after a second thought I knew it wasnt the best idea."  
Scott sighed.  
"And do you know what he did ? I mean... why Tyler wanted to shoot up the whole school? Why he was in jail?"  
"I know. Clay told me just 4 days ago. The day Monty was arrested. I cant..." he shook his head. "Believe it but its the truth."  
"And how do you know that they framed him for Bryce death?"

Scott shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a paper bag.  
"Because I have the evidence."  
Je slightly met the bag rattling.

Winston looked at him, in shock.  
"You... what?"  
"The evidence. You know... the tape they placed inside his locker."  
"I cant believe that! How'd you got it?"  
"Well... I was back at school, just wanted to meet my old friends. Clay, Justin, Alex and all others. But I found out they were busy doing weird stuff, someone told me. They behaved all a bit strange the last days so it drew some attention. This person told me."  
He made a short break.  
"Well at that point I wasnt interested in meeting them anymore- instead I watched some new guy talking to Justin. I heard what they were talking about. I later found out that it was Monty new close friend. Charlie. Anyway- he headed towards the looker rooms, determined. I was determinded too- wanted to know what was going on without me being involed. Turning my back at this school after all these things wasnt the best idea as it turned out later- should've stayed. Should've helped.  
So I watched- hiding obviously- as Charlie put the tape in his locker. As he left I went inside and opened it up, using the sleeves of my sweater to block my fingers to leave prints behind. As it was open, I could see this tape lying around there. So I grabbed it. You surely wonder why I knew they were about do to something really stupid? Well. I heard it all. And I know them damn well."  
He looked around, looked kinda paranoid.  
"I heard how Clay spoke to Ani, how he said "what if it doesnt work?"... I heard him talking to Zach. I heard how Justin was talking to Jessica, about something he has. I followed them around. Without them noticing me. Kinda funny. Than this new girl spoke to Tyler. And then I followed Charlie to the lockers after hearing Justin and him talk. I was like Sherlock this day." He chuckled. "I'm not stupid to I was able to figure out myself what they were talking about and about to do. I mean... I was fucking mad at Monty for doing this, I still am because I thought maybe someone could've safed him from his monsters. But he wasnt responsible for Bryce death. And I knew I was the only one there right now who wasnt after Monty. Who just want justice. Thats why I grabbed the tape and rushed out. Pretty stupid if you ask me because now I'm in this with you all. Remember that day we met at the police station? I was there to inform them about the false accusations. I mean... the tape doesnt have Montys fingerprints on them- only Jessicas, or Alex's. But not his. I'm working with the police right now, thats why I'm also aware of Montys death... but I'm not working with Deputy Standall. Hes not trustworthy because hes covering up for his his son. How do I know who killed him? Clay told me through some criptic messages. Evidence. Guess he thinks I wont do anything with that. Guess his little "what if it doesnt work?" turned out true.  
I'm going to hand the last pieces of evidence in to the police tomorrow. But befor that I have to give you something."  
He pulled out an white envelope and handed it Winston.  
"You know back in the good days Monty and me liked to play uno- right here. It sounds fucking stupid but I enjoyed seeing him laugh a bit. Even if he was just laughing at my bad skills and making fun of me. He always drove me crazy with his skills, and he always had this luck with the uno reverse cards." He smiled.  
"But I never realised that he saw me as one - as his best friend. If you take a look in this envelope you can see an uno reverse card... give it to the person you think deserves it the most."

Winston just folded it and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"An uno reverse card for them to realise that everythings coming back sooner or later."

"Out of all people Monty was involved with you're the only person I enjoy having as company Scott.."

"Meeting you at the police station and then getting to know you better through some chats we had certainly changed my few on Monty and his behavior. Though I always had a feeling he was in the closet. Thats why I wasnt even remotely surprised when you showed me the evidence where he was that night. We should work together- how about we go to the police together like I said... tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good- I'll let you know."


	7. Chapter 7

Clay and his friend met up at Monets. He wanted to inform them about what happened- unaware that Charlie and Tyler were involved in it too.  
The tension was undeniable heavy between them all. All this was finally over but they still had this weird feeling that maybe one day the truth would come out. So they all were extremely careful.

"So why are we here? And whats up with this dark bad mood?" Zach said, side-eying Alex.  
"Justin and I have to tell you guys something." Clay answered.  
"What?"  
"Well... Justin and I got a visit from somebody yesterday."  
"Who?" Everyone in the round asked.  
Justin sighed.  
"Montys ex-lover. Winston."  
All went silent. Alex whispered something along the line that this doesnt mean anything good.

Charlie nervously looked around, as well as Tyler.  
"Guess you two arent the only one. He visited us too yesterday."  
"What the heck?" Alex looked around.  
"Why would he visit you guys?" Jessica asked, out of curiosity.  
Clay shrugged. "I dont know- Justin doesnt know and I bet these two dont know either." 

"But what did he tell you Charlie?"  
"I dont know exactly. It was all a little cryptic. He said something along the line that its wrong to frame a dead person... he not literally said I should feel bad for it but it sounded like it. He implied it."

"Oh sounds like hes seeking for revenge? What about you Tyler?"

"Winston told me that he wanted to turn himself in. Because he realised that what he did was wrong."

Justin was silent this whole conversation. His mind drifted away. Away to what Winston had told him about Monty. So he didnt pay any attention to his friends. 

"Justin- hey are you listening ?" Clays voice brought him out of his daydreams.

"Yeah- no- what?"

"You didnt told me what he told you. You just said he talked to you."  
Justin shook his head.  
"Nothingwe dont know already. That he had a pretty bad childhood."  
Clay wasnt buying it, Justin knew. 

Charlie took a deep breath.  
"Hey uhm... theres something I wantedto show you. Winston gave it to me. This..." he placed an envelope on the table. "Its... its just weird."

Behind them, they could hear the door open up.

"Might if I join the loser club ? Clay invited me too and I thought I shouldnt miss the opportunity to see my old friends."

Scott said, pointing out the word "friends" as if it was something toxic. He than sat down on the empty chair at the end of the table.  
Alex already looked pissed.  
"What up with the mood over here? Somebody died again? As far as I can count all losers are together." He smiled, obviously joking around. 

"No. Cut it with your bad jokes. We were in the middle of something." Alex said annoyed. 

"Well. Continue. I wont interrupt." He shrugged and leaned back.

"Its not funny." Alex said again.  
"Do I look like I want to joke around?"  
They stared at each other for some seconds.  
"Yeah well I know what youre thinking."

"Guys come on... stop this bullshit. We're here for something else." Clay raised his voice like the good mom he was.

Charlie opened up the envelope and pulled out one single uno reverse card. 

"Oh? What'cha got there Charlie? This game doesnt work with just one card."  
Scott scoffed- he just thought that this whole situation was kinda funny. 

"Scott damn- shut the fuck up."  
"Sorry." He shut up and started to analyze everyones reaction. Wow how he enjoyed seeing them confused like this.

"This was the only thing he gave me."

Scott just shook his head. Funny how they didnt know the one who gave Winston this card was sitting in front of them. No other than himself. Funny that this whole table was full of hypocrites. Luckily he never saw himself as one of their friends so he wasnt snitching on their back. He chuckled, a bit to loud. It didnt get unnoticed.

"Whats so funny huh?" Zach sounded like he was about to pick up a fight. Just because Alex was annoyed by Scotts presence. 

"Maybe all of you are overreacting. Maybe hes just making fun of you."

"Scott... why the fuck are you even involved in this?" This was the first time Tony said something.

"Because Clay told me."  
"Oh wow. Great." Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"Dont treat me like one of your enemies- I did stupid things too but I'm sorry. I told you already. I tried to help to find the polaroid. I dont tell anyone."  
"What ever."

"I wonder..." Justin started. "Did he visited you too?"  
"Winston? No. Why would he?"  
"Because it seems like hes hunting everyone down who was involed in the drama surrounding Bryce or friends with Monty. And you two were pretty close."

"No. As I said. I doubt that he even knows about me."  
Alex smiled for some brief seconds.  
"How does it feel knowing hes dead?"  
Scott looked straight at him.  
"Wow Alex- chill." Zach laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"No. I want to know- how does it feel to know he did something like that? Still being in contact with him after all. How does it feel knowing hes dead?"  
Scott, still wearing a poker face leaned forward.  
"I dont know why the fuck youre so salty at me but... how does it feel to have blood on your hands? Knowing that you killed someone? Pinning it on someone else just because you dont want to pay the price?"  
Now it was Clays turn to put a hand on Scotts shoulder.  
"Ssshhh calm down. Both. For gods sake please."

"You know I thought you guys were decent human beings. What a waste of time- get your shit together." He stood up.  
"Monty was a friend. And what he did was wrong. But that doesnt mean I cant be mad."

He then left the cafe.

"Will he shut up?" Alex sounded concerned.  
"Yeah. He will" Clay just simply said.  
___  
It was late afternoon as they left Monets and went separate ways.

"Theres something you didnt tell me. You're hiding something."  
"About what?"  
"About what Winston told you."  
"I already said everything."  
"Didnt we swore not to have any secrets?"

Justin sighed.  
"Look. We dragged someone who was already dead into something he never did and probably never could have done. Yes- I... together with Ani- planned this whole thing but know... I think it was wrong. But I wont turn anyone in."

"You didnt answer my question. What was it he told you?"  
"Why are you so desperate to find out?"  
"Because I'm trying to understand."

Justin sighed again.  
"Winston is fucking mad at us for pinning the murdern on Monty. Thats why he does it. He loved him."  
"Yeah but why would he love him? After all he did?"  
"Clay how the hell should I know? I cant look into Winstons head but I guess he saw something in Monty we never did."  
"Cant imagine that."  
"Yeah and just because you cant means that no one else can? Winston told me about Montys childhood. That his father had a pretty creepy friend- this friend knew about Montys little secret. And took advantage of it. Winston told me that Monty was sexually abused too. After the assembly you damn well know that this is a touchy subject for me."

Clay just looked at him- he knew that Justin wasnt finished. 

"I mean... it was wrong doing this to Tyler.... but wasnt it also wrong for a father to treat his son like this just because hes different and not living up his expectations? Is it ok for a kid to endure this all? That his father never cared? Monty was his own greatest enemy. Like Winston said he was much more weaker than me. I turned to drugs, eating up my pain. He let his anger free. So that everyone around him suffered to. It doesnt excuse his shitty behavior towards us all and the attack on Tyler... I just wonder if he would have beem able to change? With a better surrounding, better friends. A supporting family. You cant compare him to Bryce... or me. It doesnt work like that."

"Justin... you regret covering up what Jess and Alex did?"

"I dont know - I'm torn in two... I feel bad. Kinda. You understand?"

"I do..."

They went home together.

While Scott and Winston met at the police station.

Scott greeted Winston.  
"You made it."  
"Well sure- its imporant to tell the truth." Winston said.

"You know Clay invited me over to a meet up. I went. And I sae whom you gave the card to. Why Charlie?"

"... He deserved it. He snitched behind his back. And he was the last on my list anyway. He needed to see that everything comes back with a little bit more backfire."

Scott chuckled.  
"What is this list even about?"

"I visited everyone who stood near him- more or less. Clay knew about Montys and my thing. Justin was friends with him. Charlie was the only person je trusted, Tyler his victim. And I visited Deputy Standall too. Just to clarify some things. Thought about visiting Alex and Jessica too but then I realised that they're going to be in trouble soon enough."

They walked towards the door.  
"When were finished there... Theres another thing I have to tell you..." Winston whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked inside the police station.

"I went down here earlier that day and made and appointment with a different cop- like I said, we cant trust Standall. Someone whos not so biased."

Winston nooded at Scotts words. 

"Got the evidence, Winston?"  
He nooded again. One whole folder filled with photos he took that day- filled with photos of Monty and him. And his camera.

"Good."

Then they were greeted by an officer. 

"Come with me- this will take a while because the case was closed already."

They followed him. The door closed behind them.

They started at around 5 pm.

"So why bringing this case uo again even though it was already closed?"  
"Well because they pinned it on the wrong guy, trying to cover up a crime."

"What makes you think that way Mr. Reed?"

"Because we have evidence that je got pinned for it. Not enough evidence by quantity but enough evidence by quality."

"What evidence?"

"Thats why we're here."

Winston put the folder on the table. As well as the camera.  
"Theres my evidence. All with a time stamp. If you think I'm lying- heres my camera."

The officer blinked at him.

"I'll take a look." He grabbed the folder and opened it up.   
"Be carefull with them."   
Winston said with a dark voice.

"Why are you both even so determinded to tell the truth? He was a criminal either way."

Scott side-eyed Winston for some seconds.   
"Why should we not be? I mean, you're a cop. You there to find out the truth."   
Winston nooded.   
"The other reason is because hes innocent in this case."

"So what do you got me?" The officer asked, turning his gaze at Scott.

He was silent for some seconds. Knowing that hes about to get dragged into this case whole if he starts talking now.

"I got this." Then he placed the paper bag on the desk.   
"Theres another bag inside. You should open it."

The officer took the bal and pulled another one out. This one was transparent.  
There it was- the tape the police was looking for.

"You took it? You know, after Deputy Standall got the information that we should take a look at his locker again for a tape.... we went there and there was no tape."  
"And still- Monty got blamed for his murder." Winston whispered.  
"How long do you have it? How did you get it?"

Scott sighed.   
"The truth is- I heard them talking. Then I saw how someone placed something inside his locker. I got it now for at least 4 days. Unsure what to do."

"Why didnt you came earlier?"  
"Because I was afraid."

The officer nooded- not buying any of it.

"I dont know if I can believe you. Any proof that someone really placed it there?"  
"Yes. I have." He pulled out his phone.  
"Photo and video. Hope thats enough."

Winston sat there in silence, impressed that he filmed this whole thing.

"Why didnt you interfere?"  
"Because everyone makes mistakes ans mine was that I didnt interfere. How should I know that they success with this shitty plan?"

At around 6pm they finished looking through the evidence. At first Winstons photos, than his camera and after that Scotts proof. The tape still laying on the desk. Untouched.

The cop quickly glanced up at them, finally taking the plasic bag with the tape in his hands.

"And I thought this case was solved."  
He sighed.  
"Guess we have to roll it up again."

At around 6:45 pm they were still at the cops station. Taking about the evidence back and forth.   
The officer was obviously trying to make them nervous.   
But non of them two were buying it.

"So. How did Monty died in jail?"  
This question was all he wanted to get answered. He just wanted to know.   
"You do know that already. We told you as you visited us 4 days ago."  
"The truth."  
"I cant tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because youre not one of his family."

Winstons blood was boiling.  
"I am not?"  
"Actually- he is. As far as I can tell, Winston was more Montys family than his real parents. He was there for him." Scott intefered, he felt how Winston got angry.  
"I guess they already know?"  
"Yes. They do."  
"And I think they dont care."

Winstons stopped listening for some seconds. He just couldnt take this anymore. 

The officer went silent and sighed.  
"They told us wr can do what ever wr want to do with him. They dont want him near them."

Winston was now furious.  
"Tell us. Now. The truth. Not the shit you guys told the media." he leaned forward, looking the man across the table right in the eyes.

"You really want to know. Fine."  
The officer sighed again.  
"Suicide. By hanging."

Winstons heart stopped beating- at least it felt like that.  
"You're kidding."   
"No. Its the truth."

His dark eyes filled up with tears, knowing that he could've helped him.

"I dont think you want to see the proof."

Winston said nothing. Instead, he stood up.  
"Because you let his father visit him- even though it was damn obvious they hate each other. Useless... you're all so goddamn useless. Helping people? What ever. Helping the rich? Hell yeah. Helping the poor? What ever. He got beaten up at home- there was enough evidence out there that he suffered at home. But like so many people didnt care. Not once."  
He was all anger and rage.  
"As long as someones rich you help them. You all dont care about the poors. Disgusting."

He stormed out of the station. He couldnt keep it cool any longer. He fucking misses Monty.

Winston was standing outside, breathing heavily. His hands ran through his hair. And it started to rain.

Inside the police station Scott said his goodbye to the officer, making sure they would meet again tomorrow. Coming back with the names of everyone involved in this cover up. Then he made his way outside. He saw Winston still standing there. Getting wet from the rain.

"Is everything ok?" He pulled out an umbrella and handed it Winston.

"No. Nothing is fine! I'm so fucking mad- last time I was this mad, Ani told me "he was already gone" and I wasnt even that mad back then! I guess I was never this mad in my whole life like I'm now!"  
He closed his eyes, breathed out and clenched his hands into fists.  
"I'm not even mad at the cops...but at me."

"Why'd you be mad at yourself? You did the best you could do."

"Maybe I didnt."

"Why?"

"Because... the day he died I visited him. And hours later he was found dead. I got a call from Ani- she told me he got arrested. I obviously knew this already and was already on my way to the jail they placed him in. They let me visit him. I talked to him... for like 5 minutes. Everything was so rushed. He told me he wanted to turn himself in. But someone else was faster. He revealed that his father was there too. He behaved disturbed talking about his father- he said that he told his father about his preferences.... and how he reacted. I... didnt noticed at that moment that he was suicidal. I never noticed. Not even when he was with me the whole weekend. I promised him I would help him to get the help he needs. He smiled a soft quick smiled, thanked me. But I still was to late. He mad his decision. Way befor I visited him. His soul was so broken."

"Shit." Scott let out   
"How... did his father reacted...?"  
Winston tried to calm down.  
"This fucking monster spat in his sons face. I want to end his life so bad but I know killing wont help anyone. And that wont redeem Monty. Death is to good for this piece of shit father, he wont suffer if hes dead. And he needs to suffer."

"We will get him too- I promise. You're not at fault about what happened. You arent to blame about his death. You did your best... and I think Monty did know that until his last breath. And he still knows."

"I dont want to let him go- I dont know if I can ever let him go."

"You dont have to. Keep him in your heart. The officer told me that we can make out a deal tomorrow so we're in charge about his funeral..."

"At least one good news."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lets go home now. The weathers going crazy- well fitted for our mood at the moment.  
Scott said, opening his umbrella.

They walked down the street, silence following them.

"You know..." Scott said, glancing a look at him.   
"No wonder he was so into you and wanted you near him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well- you're well spoken, friendly... very loyal, dont joke around when its serious. You're handsome.

Winston raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you trying to hit me up?"  
"What?" Scott said, laughing.  
"No. I'm not into guys" he said, whispering a silent "at least I think so?"  
"I was just stating a fact. Monty was totally into feminin, soft boys I guess- now thinking of it... I think he had a small crush on Alex, was into Bryce too, though he wasnt feminin guy obviously but he was the first one who "cared" about him, maybe a crush too. And he was interested in Tyler. Not crush like, but in a different way. Maybe because of his photography skills.

Winston stopped his steps, looked back at him. 

"Oh...." Scott said awkwardly.   
"I'm so fucking sorry- shit. I just couldnt shut up." He sighed.  
"Its fine. Really. You're pretty good at observing. How long did you were aware of him and his interests?"

Scott stared at the pavement for some seconds.  
"... Since I transferred to Liberty. I got to know him beforehand for some brief moments but after the transfer even more. And with his stupid insults and jokes he basically confirmed it without confirming it out loud."

"How'd you know him before?"  
"Through a friend."  
"A friend?"  
"Ya. This friend was a really good friend of Clay and played in our baseball team. Anyway... Monty beat you up right?"  
"Hmh."  
"Why'd you forgive him?"  
"I dealt with many people like him in my life. I'm used to it. I forgave him because I knew what was going on as soon as he started it all. Thats also why I denied knowing him. I'm open about my interests- some people still make fun of it - but realised that he wasnt, and not ready yet. I didnt want him to run into a blank knife."  
"You're such a good guy- wished he would've meet you before..."  
"Sadly I was to late."  
"Maybe...."

They walked towards the crossroad.

"Guess we have to take serapate ways here."   
Winston said.   
"Right. Call me if you need something." Scott said, taking the way left.  
"See you." 

Winston still held his umbrella in his hands.  
Guess he had to give it him back tomorrow.  
________  
Next day, Sunday: 9am.

Winston woke up with a bad headache. His parents were away again- so he was all alone at home. It reminded him at the time Monty visited him.  
He should prepare himself for the police station.

He couldnt give up right now because of some annoying sickness. He needed to do it- for Monty.

Looking at the clock it was still to early. Their appointment was around 1:30pm. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Decided to stay in bed until 11pm. Maybe hes body would be better at that point. Maybe hes just going crazy after these two days and the other 2.   
"Yeah. That must be it." He whispered to himself and fell back to sleep again.

When he woke up it was shortly around after 11pm. Time to get dressed. His body still was doing some crazy shit but Winston decided to ignore it for today, grabbing some plain clothes- after that, his car keys. 

He arrived in town at 12pm, still some tome until they'll talk about the evidence a 2nd and hopefully last time. 

Winston was tired and his forehead glowing. To much stress.

He parked his car at a parking lot near the station, spotting Scott already standing in front of it- looking a bit distressed and like he was there for some time already.

Winston stopped the engine and stepped out of the car, walking fast towards him.

"Already there?" He said, putting away his car keys.  
"I could say the same about you, Winston."  
"How long are you here already?"  
"Ah just... some minutes."  
Winston nooded, feeling that something was bothering him.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing- why'd you ask?"  
"Not to be the creep this time but I could see you through my car window and you seemed pretty zoned-out. You dont look so good."  
"Same goes for you dont you think? With this dark hair and this almost white skin at the moment you look like someone whos dead."  
"Just had a rough night."  
"Guess we share a lot. I kept remembering something after our talk."  
Winston slightly tiled his head.  
"Whats it about?"  
"Nothing very important- about a friend."  
"The friend so introduced you to Monty?"  
"You could say that yes." he looked at his watch. "Lets grab a coffee- we still have some time left, maybe we can talk how to convince this cop to believe us. Even though he lets us care for his funeral it doesnt sound like hes believing us- sadly."  
"Even with the evidence?"  
"Even with that."

They were about to walk to the cafe as they saw Clay and his friends walking in their direction.

"Shit. They gonna see us together" Scott said, worried.  
"They told each other about what you did- I told you. I dont wanna hear them saying shit."  
"If they see us- and they will- we just tell half of the truth. Try acting like you arent involved."  
He nooded at Winstons words.

Clay raised his hands to wave at Scott bit stopped after seeing who was with him. His smiled faded, like the smiles on the other faces.

"What are you doing here? With Winston?"  
"We just met by accident."  
That wasnt the truth- not even half of it. 

Alex looked back and forth between Scott and Winston.   
"Why are you with him? After all he did?"  
"I dont know what you're talking about? If you mean the paybacks and visits- non of my business. I'm not even on of your friends so I can do what ever I like."  
"Are you working with him?"  
"No. Working with him about what? Why do you care? You dont like me."  
"If you're working with him I would have another good reason to not liking you."

Winston sighed.

"I didnt want to cause any trouble with my visits. If I intimidated anyone of you- I'm sorry."  
"Yeah? Are you really sorry? Then why did you gave Charlie something like this?"

Winston stared at Alex for some seconds.  
"Not your place to know. He should know by now."  
"Liar"

Scott scoffed.  
"Yeah? A liar like you?"  
Alex breathed out heavily, ready to beat a bitch.  
"Now now" Zach interfered, holding back Alex. "Lets just cut it right here." He grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Sorry." Justin sighed. "Hes in a pretty bad mood lately."  
Winston smiled softly.   
"Its all right- we all are stressed."

They said their goodbyes and entered the cafe where they ordered their coffee.

"Scott?"

He turned around as he heard his name, spoken out by a familiar voice.  
And there she stood.

Sheri Holland.

"Wasnt expecting to see you around here? When did we last saw each other? 8 month ago? Before you left school to take a break?"

He just nooded.

"Whats wrong? Saw a ghost?"  
"No... I just wasnt expecting seeing you here too- after all, Monets y'all favorite spot."  
"You know... was getting tired of this place after last year. To many bad memories."  
"Right..."  
"Soo... see you're having a date? With a guy?"  
Scott blinked in confusion and Sheri laughed.   
"That was a joke." She poked his shoulder.   
"Anyway- now you're here... can I talk to you? Dont know if you want to involve your friend in it"  
"Whats it about?"   
"School. Bryce. Tyler. Monty."  
"Oh... its ok. He knows anyway. Hes kinda involed in it to."  
"He is? Why?"  
"To much to tell you now- we should talk about it sometime else. We're kinda in a hurry, have to leave at 1:15pm."  
"So whats your name?" She turned her gaze to Winston.  
"Winston."  
"Mine's Sheri. We know each other from school. We hadnt the best time back there then. How do you know Scott?"  
"Through the whole Bryce murder case." Winston said. Quickly, not to spill more informations.

Sheri sighed as they sat down at a table.

"Pretty fucked up about Bryce death. And what happened to Tyler. And to Monty. I knew he was messed up in the head- but first to assault someone... and then to kill Bryce- allegedly. That wasnt expected at all. Sad that he died in prison. I mean... no one deserves to die in such a place, not in this circumstances."

Scott glanced over to Winston who looked a bit to serious, then looked back to her.

"Do you believe he killed Bryce? I mean ignore the "evidence"."

"If I have to be real- no. I dont think he did it but got framed. You know how easy it is to frame a dead guy. They cant defemd themselve."

"Why do you think someone framed him?" Winston said, with a dark tone in it.

"I really dont know. But Monty saw Bryce as a friend, was loyal to him. I dont see someone like him killing Bryce. Monty was cruel- but not like this."

"Right." Hearing someone else to agree made Winston very ... happy. 

"He was a broken soul. He needed help. And nobody saw it. The last time I saw him was at the homecoming game. He had something in his eyes that made him look like he... changed? I dont know."

Winston knew it was because of him, he then whispered a "He indeed was a broken soul. He was sad and lonely." but Sheri heard it anyway.

"How come you know Monty?"  
"Thats a secret."  
"A secret- must be something very serious?"  
He nooded.  
"You know what he did to Tyler right?"  
He nooded a second time.  
"But he was about to pay for it. There was no need for him to die or get framed."

Sheri had a soft smile on her face.  
"I remember seeing you on the field at the homecoming game. You took photos- of Monty."  
Winston looked away.  
"Guess we all three lost someone who meant much to us." 

Winston glanced a look at Scott who was sitting next to him in silence- looking straight at his coffee to go. 

"Hey Scott?"  
He got dragged out of his stare by Sheris voice.  
"You have time to visit Jeff in the next days?"  
His grab around the coffee cup tightened.  
"Maybe." He stood up and grabbed Winstons arm.  
"We should go now."


	10. Chapter 10

They left the cafe around 1:15 and walked down to the police station.  
And they were finished after two hours later. Scott gave the cop informations about who was involved in this cover up- this time, he believe them. They also went through the evidence one more time.  
Now Scott was sitting in he waiting room, while Winston was still with the officer.  
"[...] And we found something in his jail cell- and I think its adressed towards you."  
"What is it?"

The officer opened a drawer and took out a tiny plasic bag with something inside of it which resembled a letter.  
"Its a letter. You shouldnt read it here- take it home with you."  
"As you say so. Can I go now?"  
"You can leave- yes."

Winston left the office room and went back to Scott.  
"What took you so long?"  
"The cop gave me something- I have to read it now. Cant stand waiting until I'm home."  
"Do you really think you should read it here? Maybe its something serious."  
"I'll do it anyway."  
"Then at least sit down you dont look so good."

Winston nooded and set down next to him, they were the only one in this room.  
He pulled the bag open and took the letter out, then started to read it after folding it open.

His eyes started to fill with tears.  
The letter read:  
"Winston... You dont deserve any of thie and I am so sorry. I am a piece of shit. Please... you deserve so much better. Find someone new someone who makes you happy. Not like me. You deserve better- forever. I still woder why you wated me around. I still wonder whats so special about me... I fucking love you so much but we will never see each other again."

Winstons hands were shaking- Scott noticed it.

"No..." Winston whispered.  
"No. Why would he.... write something like that...?"  
"What is it...?" Scott carefully asked.  
"That... I think... thats a suicide note. Montys suicide note..."

Scott couldnt believe what Winston just said.

"Are you sure...? I mean [...]" but he got interrupted by loud, desperate sobs.

"Winston- ... hey. Its all right..." he reached out to touch his shoulder. The last time he had heard someone crying like this was at Jeffs funeral. And this was a long time ago.  
"We should get you home. This is not the best place to let out your emotions."  
"I cant drive.. like this"  
"Glad you have me with you."

He carefully took the letter out of Winstons hand and folded it together again, put it back in the bag.  
"I'll drive."

Winstons was still sobbing- loudly.  
Scott stood up and reached for his hands as he noticed that Winston was glowing- he softly touched his forehead.

"Goddamn- you're hot- Like... you have a fucking fever and still dare to come over. You're crazy."

Winston stil said nothing- instead just stood up.   
"Probably because of all this stress."  
"Right. Don't lie- when was the last time you slept?"  
"Don't know. Maybe 3 or 4 days ago."  
"And the last time you ate something?"  
"3 to 4 days."  
"Don't do that to yourself. He didnt want you to end like this:"

He took Winstons hand and they went outside.

"Where'd you parked your car?"  
"Across the street."

He handed Scott his car keys- hands still shaking.  
"When we're home- get some sleep. No one wants to see you like this. Not Monty"

They drove home in silence and arrived in silence. Every now and then, Scott glanced over to him to make sure he's still alive. Sometimes, he saw tears running down his face.

"We're here. Should I carry you piggypack into your house?"

Winston laughed a weak laugh.  
"No I think I can walk by myself."  
"I trust you."

He slowed down his steps and Winston followed him inside. 

"Such a huge home- would totally get lost in it."  
"Monty got lo here his first time..." his voice broke. "that... was kinda cute."

"I can imagine that. He was so lost. Anyway... its bedtime for you. Sleep as long as you want to while I make something to eat for you."  
"Sure...?"  
"Yes. I dont have anything to do anyway. Besides getting lost in this house. So its no big deal"  
"The kitchen is on the left side. Good luck finding it."

He walked upstairs and left Scott alone.

After he succsessfully found the kitchen, he quickly started to look through the supplies.  
"I should probably get him something warm to drink"

He made him some tea and walked upstairs.  
"All these many doors- how should I find him?"  
He sighed and noticed a door half closed. He walked towards it and opened it quietly.

"Winston? You awake?"  
No response. He was already asleep.  
"Gonna leave this here."  
He out the cup on the nightstand next to his bed.  
"And this too."

He put the bag with Montys note in the nightstan. Before he left he room he checked on Winston, put his hand on his forehead- he was still glowing like hell.

"Totally relatable- was the same back then."

He sighed and left the room.  
"Maybe I should get him some medicine."

One hour later, he was back again at the house after he left to buy some meds.  
He placed the bag at the kitchen counter and started to prepare the food, as he heard footsteps.

"Winston? Up again?"  
He nooded, still looking weak.  
"You shuld go back to sleep."  
"Can't"  
"Why not?"  
"Not feeling like it anymore."  
"If you say so.. but dont fall asleep right here."  
"Won't"  
"All right then. Take a seat- your personal slave will do some magic."  
"I'll wait like the good kid I am."

Scott smiled and turned his back at him. starting to make him some good meal.

"And I bought you some meds. Take them after you ate. They'll probably knock you out for good."  
"You thought about everything- dont you?"  
"Well- being friends with someone like Monty had some benefits. Not everytime- but sometimes when he got into fights with his dad he came up to me and I took care of his problems. The time his dad broke his arm I went to the hospital with him."  
"Sounds like you delt with his trouble very often."  
"Oh yeah- but he never notice. At least it looked like he denied the fact that I cared. I told him to give up Bryce, telling him to stop defending him- all because I cared. I just wanted the best for him."  
"We both wanted."

Scott nooded.

"8 moth ago we had spring fling. He wasnt ther and neither was I. So I invited him over. If I remember correctly he was in a pretty dark place at that moment, kinda disturbed. Now I know why. He kept behaving strange. I wanted him to stay overnight but he didnt want to."

"What a caring sweet boy you are." Winston said, in a soft serious way.  
"Stop joking." he smiled.  
"I mean it. You even make meals like a good housewife."

Scotts smile faded a bit. But Winston couldnt see it because he still had his back turned at him.  
"I'm used to it too."  
"Oh? Really?"  
"Yes."

They went silent for some minutes and Scott placed the plate full of food on the table.

"Looking good- where'd you learn these skills?"

Scott sat down, across from Winston.

"Everytime we went to a party I stayed at a friends house overnight- he always had kinda bad hangovers. So one day I started this all- and it somehow became a tradition."  
"Whos this mysterious friend you're always talking about? Is it the one Sheri mentioned?"  
"Yes:"

Silence again.

"So... whats up with this friend? Whats his name again?"  
"Jeff."  
"Yeah- why dont you want o visit him?"  
"Theres no reason to visit him. Theres no one to visit."

Winston tilted his head slightly.  
"What did Sheri mean with "We all three lost someone who meant much to us?""

This time, Scotts hands were shaking and he felt like he was about to cry.

"Because Jeff died on September the 9th, 2017. Death cause was a car accident."

Winston stopped breathing for some seconds. Totally unable to say anything.

"Oh... I'm so sorry- I shouldnt have pushed you to tell me."  
"Its fine. How'd you know anyway..."  
"Thats why you dont want to visit him?"  
"No. Its not. I..." he took a deep breath. "I just feel like I completely failed him."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Like I said- He knew Monty, introduced me to him. After I transferred to Liberty I started to get to know him better... thats what I already told you. But theres more to it. Jeff told me I should keep an eye on him. He didnt want to be around them anymore - I dont blame him - instead he told me to take care of him. I really tried my best and I tried even more after Jeff died. And now.... that Monty is dead too I feel like thats on me. He would've never snapped if somebody was there for him that day Bryce broke up their friendship... that day he assaulted Tyler. And because no one was there he did it. I was supposed to be there for him. Monty went to jail and died there- lonely, felt like he was all alone. There were signs written all over... he felt lost. After he told his dad. He still would be alive if I had tried harder. And he would've got the help he needed. From you, from me."

Winston listened in silence.

"I failed completely"  
"No. You didnt. Like you said to me .... you did the best you could. ut it was a hard task, to pull him out of the darkness... impossible for just one guy to handle."

Scott buried his face in his hands to stop his eyes from tearing up.

"If you want you can stay over tonight. I wont kick you out. we both have things to work through. And we should stay out of school tomorrow."

Finally Winston knew why he was so desperate for the truth to come out.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott cleaned the dishes while Winston took his medicine.  
"You should visit his grave. You know... I dont think you failed him. He's not disappointed in you- but proud of thta you tried."  
"Maybe."  
"He really trusted you to do that. Did he told you that?"  
Scott nooded.  
"Then you already know that he wont be disappointed in you."  
"You really think so... right?"  
"Yes. He's your friend."

Scott sighed and looked down in the sink.

"Jeff was really a nice guy- he had a huge heart and supported so many. The funeral was the absolute worst. So many people crying, disturbed. He died to young."  
"You really liked him."  
"Well of course I do."

Winston smiled.

"No."  
"'No' What?"  
"I didnt mean it like that. Not as your best friend."

Scott didnt responds to that directly.

"He was just a friend. I told you."  
"Would you say the same if you'd look at me? Almost everytime you talk about him you won't look at me. You're hiding something."  
"Theres nothing to hide."

Winston sighed and stood up.  
"Maybe you'll tell me later. I wont pressure you into something you dont want to say. I'll go to sleep now. You can chose one of the quest rooms. One is near mine, the other ones are on the 3rd floor. Good night."

Winston left and leaves Scott alone in the kitchen.

"Fuck it. I wasnt in love with him." He whispered to himself.  
"He was my best friend, not my first male crush:"  
Why would he even think about that if he wasnt?

He stood there for some seconds more until he decided to go to one of the guest rooms.  
He choosed the one near Winstons.  
They didnt saw each other until the next day.

Scott checked on Winston- He'ss still asleep- all the stress and probably the medicine knocked him out pretty hard.

He took a shower and got dressed- after that he decided to drive hom to grab some stuff. He left Winston a note in case he would wake up while he was gone.

He took Winstons car to drive home where he packed up some clothes and put on new ones.

Scott looked at he clock. Must be lunchtime at Liberty now. There was still some unfinished business in this school for him. And since he was in town now anyway he could visit this hellhole.

He get back into the car and drove to the school. He went there long enough but after 8 month and the second visit... it still felt weird.

He was the one the school chose to give Montys stuff to since his parents didnt care enough for it.

After he arrived at school he parked his car in a parking lot near by the school, then he stepped out and took a deep breath.  
No one was around so he felt at least a bit more comfortable. All that changed after he entered the school building. The halls were filled with students. People he know and some he dont.  
But no one seemed to notice him. Luckily. At least he thought so.

Without any further thinking he walked straight towards the principals office- but stopped after someone grabbed his arm and some other called his name.

"Scott!"

He got dragged away by the one who grabbed his arm.

"Long time no hypocrite. Didnt expect to see you around here anymore after you buggered off after the whole Bryce "rape" thing."  
Scott tried to stay calm.  
"What do you want?"  
"We just wonder why you're here and that you still have the courage for it."  
"Why? Should I feel afraid of you?"  
"Maybe."  
"I dont. Let me go, I have somethng to take care of."  
"What is it?"  
"Non of your business."  
"You know whats our business?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you walking around with a fucking faggot?"  
"I dont understand."  
"We saw you with hime- the last days. The one guy with pale skin and black hair. The faggot."  
He just looked at them.  
"The faggot? Yeah?" taking this word in his mouth made him feel disgusted.  
"Dont you think its time to stop using thie word? How old are you? 10?"  
"Why are you defending him? Are you one of them now too?"  
The other guys laughed.  
"I mean look at him- hes probably going back to him. Thats why hes wearing his bes clothes."  
The guys continued to laugh.  
"And even if I am- it not your problem anymore. I'm not your friend anymore. So I can do what ever the fuck I want."  
"So youre fucking him. Disgusting. Monty would have beat the shit outta you. Sadly he died because someone rat about what he did."  
Scott laughed this time.  
"I bet he would have. Totally. Except I was a trued friend of him and he never judged me."  
He turned around and pushed past between the other students- he still could hear them shit talking.

Scott didnt glanced over his shoulder and turned left around he almost ran Alex over.

"Scott."  
"Alex."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Taking care of Montys stuff."  
"Hm. Jeard you talk with these guys over there. Are you staying with Winston."  
"Maybe."  
"How does it feel to be around someone whos fighting against us?"  
"I dont care. You did something wrong and have to pay for it. Why are you even so angry about it? At me? You can stop that now. Its getting annoying."  
Scott walked down the hall and Alex followed him, he entered an empty room.  
"I am because I want to."  
Zach appeared behind Alex, out of knowhere. As well as Clay, Justin and the rest of the group.  
"So childish. You know I didnt sell out Montys trust so the next moment you could pin the murder of Bryce on him. I'm not your friend- The only one I actually just cared about in thsi whole group was Clay. And because I dont owe you anything I can do what I want. Step up for what you did wrong. You cant serve justice while cobering up a murder."

Alex blood boiled with every word he siad.  
"Why do you even care? I mean Monty was a criminal. Murder or not."  
"Because- surprise- he was my friend."  
"Why are you helping Winston?"  
"Because he thinks the same:"  
"Yeah? Really?"

Zach grabbed Alex arm ad whispered a silent "Lets go". But Alex didnt want to stop.  
"You're just helping him because you think hes hot."

Scott blinked in confusion.  
"And I think you just killed Bryce because he wanted to fuck up Zachs life. The person you love so much but wont admit it because you're a coward. Wont even notice hiw much he liked you back."

Alex got furious and shoved Zach away from him, angrily.  
"How dare you?"

Scott laughed.  
"Thank me later."

Zach looked back and forth between them and started to blush.  
"Wha... not true!" and he rushed away.  
Alex looked afte him.  
"You're gonna pay for this" and then he followed him.

Clay stared at Scott for some seconds.

"What? Do you want to complain too? Because I really dont eanna end up in a fight with you."  
"No I .... who told you to look after me?"

Scott rolled his eyes.  
"Should be pretty obvious. Dont it? It was Jeff."

"Oh... really...?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I dont know. Maybe bevause he knew you neeede help or something."  
"But he was around most of the time."  
"He was but it was for the time he couldnt be around."

Clay nooded to that.

"So... do you really think Winston is hot?"

Justin started to laugh.  
"Dude dont ask that."  
"But..."  
"What the fuck Clay?" Scott said in confusion.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You know..." Scott started. "Everyone finds Winston hot- even the most hetero guys alive."

Clay laughed at this and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good joke man. You looked so serious saying that."  
"Thats beause I was being serious.  
He shook his head slightly and then walked away. Grabbing Montys stuff from the office.

After that he took the emergrency exit and rushed to the car- with it, he drove home.

He entered the house and went straight to the kitchen- the box with Montys stuff still in his hands. He placed it on the counter.

Scott made some coffee and was about to open up the fridge as he heard steps that stopped right in the doorframe.

Winston stood there- with a bit of a shocked look on his face.  
It made him worrying.

"Somethings up?"

Winston just hsook his head, still kinda tired because oth the meds.  
"I just..." he rubbed his eyes."  
"Its just the... look on you. The clothes. Monty used to ear the m all the time."  
"Oh...yeah... I can change it for something else if you want me to. If its more comfortable for you."  
"No." Winston shook his head. "Its fine. Really."  
He noticed the box on the counter.  
"Whats that?"  
"Montys last belongings. I thought you might wanna have them. Its not much but enough for you I hope..."  
Winston took a seat and grabbed the box.  
"You were in school right? How was it?"  
"Seems like everyone of my former so called "friends" hate me now. But I dont really care. Met Alex and his friend again to. Had a little fight. But wasnt that bad. Still feels weird going back there..."  
"I can imagine that."  
"Anyway Winston... how are you feeling?"  
"Good. Better than yesterday."

They had breakfast together as Scott received a message.  
Sheri. She wanted to meet them.

"Hey Winston?"  
"Hm?"  
"Gotta problem coming with me to visit Jeffs grave?"  
"You really think I should come with you? Why do you even want to visit him now?"  
"Sheri just wrote me - she wants to go there. And she invited you."  
"Oh really? If she wants me to come I'll say yes."

He wrote her back, that they would meet at 2pm.

Sheri: "It really didnt sound like you want to visit him yesterday.  
Scott: "That was yesterday. Now is today and my mood is better too."

Scott took the bag with his clothes out of the car after they finished eating and headed upstairs as Winston stopped him.

"Already feeling like home here dont you?" he siad, pointing at the bag.  
"Oh- I just thought that I should stay for some days more. Just in case."  
"Right. I know that." Winston smiled.

He carried his bag up the stairs and placed it on the bed, he sat down next to it. He choosed some dark clothes for that occasion even though he knew that Jeff probably wouldnt like that.

Winston watched him from the door frame silently. Scott ddint notice him because he was stcuck in a daydream.

"Are you ready?" Winston said finally and Scott almost jumped.  
"I am - I think."

They got into Winstons car and drove the long way to the graveyard.  
There he parked the car in an empty spot and togther they walked up the way- Sheri was already waiting for them there.

"Finally here- I think I was to early." She laughed and looked at Winston.  
"Nice to see you again- now we'll introcude you to our best friend." she whispered quietly, not to disturb the other visitors.  
Together they walked to Jeffs grave - which was decorated with many flowers.  
"Looking good." Scott said, after seeing all these flowers.  
"Obviously it must be. Jeff was such a sweetie."  
Sheri claimed, Scott secretly agreed to it.

"So why'd you chose to come? Yesterday you sounded a bit stressed."  
He looked at Winston for some seconds.  
"Well... Winston helped me to understand that I shouldnt feel resposible for Montys death."

Sheri tilted her head slightly.

"What does that has to do with Jeff?"  
"I...." he looked at Winston again. "I guess... I ahve to tell you something."

And he told her. About everything. About what Jeff told him- what he ased him for. About Monty. About Clay. That Scott flt like the burdern was all on him.  
He strayed calm through all of it.

"He had to much hopes in me- Monty and the others dragged me deep into their darkness. That non of theri fault. If only, thene mine. Because I knew what would happen."  
"Oh damn... But... he should've never left it all on you. Ther was no chance of you to handle it all alone."  
"I did it anyway- I wanted to."

Sheri and Winston both waited for a clear answer.

"I wanted to make him proud. Ther are still things I will always deny. For the fact that its now to late and never was about any relevance."

Sheri laughed.  
"What? You mean like you still deny the fact that you loved him?"  
"No way I meant that." he felt awkward and his body heated up.  
"I dont wanna talk about his in such a kinda place."

They stayed some hours more- talked about past things.

At around 4pm Scott got a call- from the police station.  
They want them both to fill out a witness paper.

"Gotta go serve the justice boys." Sheri patted both on the shoulder and smiled a soft smile at them.  
"Was good to talk to you again. Count me in."  
"In what?"  
"Montys funeral. If you need any kind of help."  
"You wanna help and come?"  
"I guess so."  
"Then youre like the first person."

They headed back to the station- which was like their second home already- and quickly filled out the paper.

"We'll call you both within the next days again assoon as something happens."

They nodeddad were almost as fast gone as they arrived. But they got surprise by Clay and his friend, who were standing in the waiting room, probably waiting to do a statement.

They turned around as soon as they heard footsteps.  
"Well- how unexpected." Scott began.  
Clay pushed a smile on his face.  
"Same goes for you. What are you doing here? With Winston?"

Alex scoffed.  
"Probably ratting around."

"Serving justice because you couldnt." Winston backfired.

Alex stared at them.  
"Right. Defending a rapist is justice then?"  
"We dont defend anything he did." Winston was furious.  
"We just want to clear up the mess you left behind. We did the right thing and I hope you all pay for it. Justice cant be served while ignoring justice."

Alex scoffed again and turned to Scott.  
"You defended a rapist."  
"That was months ago.  
"You threatened me."  
"And?"  
"You're not better than us."  
"I never said so. But unless you, I turned myself in for it. But guess what? They never charged me with anything serious- the only thing I had to do was to pay a fine. Your dad never told you?"  
"No."  
"And after that I tried to change. I still try. Some things still haunt me to this day."

He grabbed Winstons hand.

"Have fun." he winked and then walked out, without not missing the opportunity to push Alex agains Zach.  
"Maybe its your last chance- take it."

Zach turned around as Alex stumbled against him as the other two walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is very short - because it has a time jump of two days and most of the relevant stuff will be talked about in chapter 13 which will also be the last one.  
Its more like a short filler chapter.  
Chapter 13 will include: Montys funeral; Alex, Jess and Zach dealing with their sentencing; The aftermath

2 days later, Winston went back to school. He was still kinda down after he planned Montys funeral togther with Scott and a little help of Sheri. His feelings still were to strong for Monty to let him go like this but he had to understand that he was now gone.  
He sighed and entered the school- already greeted with the usual look on everybodies faces after it surfaced that he was in love with a criminal. Winston was sued to theses faces anyway so he didnt care at all.  
The whole day at school went as normal as usual for him- his thoughts sometimes drifted away to Monty.  
How he'd be if he'd still be alive. If he would miss him in his jail cell- thinking about him. Would he even care about him? At moments like this? Would he suffer? Would Monty suffer more than Winston was now?  
Fact was: He missed Monty so damn much- not just because he loved him but also because he was a human being Winston cared about much. Monty was something special to him- even after he beat the shit out of him. The first time he saw hi, he saw something special in him- something what was long gone, nobody saw... only Winston.  
He wanted to care so much for him- and it got even more cleared after the weeked they spend togther. Back then- it seemed like everything was fine.  
Monty seemed to happy and Winston took a guess that it was the first time after a long time he enjoyed something- like this.  
Maybe even the first time he experienced it.  
This boy was mysterious- he wantedto know him better but now... it was all to late. No more memories to share togther, no more time together. No more bonding moments. Only the things he left behind.  
It made Winston so upset. It'd always make him upset.  
After the bell rang and the day at school was over he headed back to his car.  
Some guys were waiting there- and what ever they wanted from him it wasnt going to be a nice conversation.

"I'd like not to drive you over so please step aside."  
"Actually we won't"  
"And why is that so?"  
"We just wonder why you made out with a rapist? Isnt that out of our league?"

At first, Winston didnt want to repsonse to it, he just pulled out his car keys.

"Why are you so interested in it?"  
"Wonder if tahts you kink? Making out with someone knowing he raped someone."

Winston took a deep breath.

"I wont answer that. Its all my business."  
"And besides that- he was so poor. Like why were you even interested in someone with this social status anyway? Probably jus thad a good ride?"  
The guy pushed him agains the car.  
"Go away."  
"Aww- no more poor rapist to defend you."

Winston heard footsteps approaching them.

"No. But he has me."

The guys turned around and Winston looked at his watch. Shit. He totally forgot that he and Scott wanted to meet up to get some funerals things done.  
And now he stood there, witnissing and hearing how people bad-mouthed Montry.  
But Scott stayed calm- even though he heard it all. But he just was on hell of annoyed by this kind of behavior. 

"Lets go Winston. I dont wanna waste my time on people like them. They wont listen anyway so why talking to them."  
He shoved the guy aside who was pushing Winston agains the car.

Winston glanced a last look at them befor he got into the car- the guys still standing there, not making any effort to step aside.

"Just roll them over- wont be a great loss anyway." Scott whispered as he sat down in the passengers seat.  
Winston side eyed him.  
"Whats up with you?"  
"You know- its just tiring. He dead like almost a week an not one single person leaves us alone. Just because of the fact that he was something to us. I just want to get this all wrapped up."  
"Yeah- you're right."  
"Alex is in custody right now, as well as Jessica. Zach got questioned again and they spoke with the other ones too. It even seemed like they talked up the prevented school shooting. The officer told me this morning."  
"Great. Looks like things are going the right way." Winston smiled and they drove past some stores.

It was until evening as they returned- with all the things they had planned to do this day. To look after some stuff for his funeral. They just got inside as Winstons phone began to ring.

"Hello whos there?"  
"Its Justin. Foley. I know it odd that I would call you this late- or even call you at all. Are you ok with it? I mean we had some differecnes the last days."  
Winston put him on speaker.  
"What ever. You can talk to us now that its all going to be over soon anyway."

There was some seconds of silence on the other side of the phone. Justin didnt knew how to repsonde to it.  
"Uhm.. soo... I heard you were planning on giving Monty a small funeral righ?"  
"Yes." Scott said this time. "Why do you ask?"  
"I know... its weird and you probably wont believe me. But I really would like to be a part of it."  
Scott laughed a bit.  
"You? Are you joking? I mean why? Clay and your friends will surely be mad about this."

Justin sighed.  
"Maybe but I'm old enough to make my own decisions dont you think? I really mean it..."

Winston thought about it for some seconds.  
"If you want to you can. But dont bring someone else."

They both sat down at the sofa- Scott still confused about why Justin even wanted to join this all.

"What did you tell him about Monty that changed his view on him?"

"The truth. Half of it at least- his suffering at home. What he had to endure. I knew Justin would understand it."  
"And you just did it because of the fact that hes a survivor too?"  
"No- because I know he has a soft spot for his former friends."

He nooded at Winstons words bwcause he knew that they were true. 

"Its in 4 days....are you really ok with this all? I mean ready for it? Because certainly I'm a not ready for it."  
"I am..." Winston started. "Even if its going to hurt... a lot."  
Verfasse eine Nachricht ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the final chapter. I maybe will change some things here and there but for now its it ~  
I dont work with law ot in the law field so excuse me if I'm wrong with something. I also dont live in the US thats why some things may are wrong idk

It was 4 days later.

Winston tried to prepare himself for it the last couple of daysd but it still was heavy once the day arrived. He had to stay strong for Monty, just this one day.

Winston and Scott choosed a beautiful urn with a rare design. Sheri picked out he flowers and a place at the cemetary.

They didnt chose a classic burial service nor a gatherin after it. They choosed a private funeral service.

Winston didnt want anyone except for the invited to come- he wanted it to be a beautiful day. And they also didnt chose a priest or a church- non of it was relevant.

They wanted it to be small but special.

And so the day came. It was a friday. around 1pm.

The funeral was around 3pm. Winston was already dressed- the urn still waiting to get taken from the undertaker from the crematorium.

He stood there, in the middle of the hallway of his home. feeling completely lost. His parents were away again. It almost seemed like they didnt even noticed what was going one and how their son was suffering.

The doorbell rang and he opened it- Scott stood in front of it. "Are you ready? Its time." Winston nooded. "I am" he said, stepping outside. Closing the door behind him.

"Its gonna be alright- trus time. It'll get better with time." Winston just softly smiled at those words, following Scott to his car. They drove to the crematorium to pick up the urn.

At the same time, Sheri already picked up the flowers.

She was the first one at the cemetary. waiting at the parking lot.

As a car pulled over. She knew it wasnt Winstons. And she also was very surprised to see who stepped out of it.

Justin. Dressed in black with some flowers in his hands.

He catched her glance.

"Sheri."

"What are you doing here Justin?"

"I could ask the same. I asked them if I could come and they said yes. You?"

"I was the one who helped them planning it."

"Oh... I see. Are you... are you bothered by me? Being here?"

"Absolutely not. I was just surprised- unexpected to see you here."

"Even if he was an asshole most of the time he was a friend in some kind of way and deserves a funeral just like Bryce."

Sheri nooded and another car pulled over. This time with Winston and Scott in it.

"Guess they're here."

They greeted them and together they walked up the way to the place that was choosen for Monty.

They took as much time as they wanted- they were there till the late evening. Every one of them was filled with some sort of a heavy heat- but nobody tried to show it.

Not even Winston. Even though the most time he was on the edge of crying his eyes out.

There were tears in Justins eyes, in Sheris and in Scotts. They really tried to stay away from the public eye but somehow someone maganed to get the informations when and where Monty was going to be buried.

At the late evening they heard a car pulling over. Loud, not paying any respect to the dead.

Someone screamed, cursing angry slurs while making his way up towards the cemetary gate.

Stepping on grass and walking up the way to the 4 who were still standing at Montys grave.

And the someone was Monyts father.

"What the fuck do you think youre doing there? Burying a criminal." he shouted. "A faggot."

Neither Sheri no Justin knew who this person was.

"Sorry mister but we're in the middle of something." Sheri said, calmly.

"In the middle of burying my faggot son. I see"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Thats my son. That was my son- at least hes gone now and I dont havbe to deal with such a disgrace."

Winston took a deep breath- before him, there stood this piece of shit who was the reason Monty committed suicide. The reason Monty ended up like this.

"I'm sorry but you're not invited. So please go. Or we'll call the police."

"Don't speak to me- thats fucking disgusting."

"He means it and you should listen. You're embarrassing yourself as someone whos an adult." Scott raised his voice. "You're the reason this all happened. You should feel ashamed for treating you own blood like this."

The father just laughed. "I dont listen to faggots."

"Wow this-" Justin started. "This is so childish."

Sheri was silent the whole time, and nobody seemed to notice. Lucky for her- so she had some moments to call the police.

His father just started to curse again- didnt give a single fuck that he was disturbing the other visitiors at the cemetary. But this all finally stopped after they heard the police sirens coming near.

Montys father started to panic, about to run away - he wanted to flee, but... well he was to drunk to even walk right. It was funny to watch him struggle like that.

"Mr. De La Cruz- you're arrested for disturbance. Please come with us." It didnt took them long to get him inside the car- seeing him in there made Winston feel great. And seeing who took him away made him even more happy.

It was the officer they worked with the whole time.

"Mr. Reed- you should come with us too. There are some things we need to discuss. And youre a witness."

Scott just nooded like he was prepared for this to happen.

"Why should he come with you?" Justin asked.

"As I said. As a witness. Its nothing to serious."

"Its ok. I know what this is about."

And the they drove away. Winston, Sheri and Justin were left behind.

**[At the police station] **

"So tell me. What do you know about what happened between Montgomery De La Cruz and his father?"

And Scott told him everything. Earlier that night he left the station- Mr. De La Cruz was held in custody.

And in addition to that, there was still this thing going on with Jessica, Alex and Zach. 

**It was two weeks later.**

It finally all started to settle down.

What happened to Alex? To Zach? To Jessica?

Well.. Zach was charged with mayhem- for 2 to 3 year. Jessica got a sentence for 2 year for being an accessory and witniss of involutary manslaughter. Alex- he was charged with said manslaughter for 3 years. Due to his and suicidal thoughts he would also receive some sort of psychiatric treatment in prison. And everyone who covered up the killing had to pay a fine.

Montys father got charged with heavy domestic violence, for 1 year imprisonment and 2 years for accessory of felony crime. The friend who raped Monty was sentenced to 13 years in prison. 

_ **One moth later** _

_Winston still missed Monty a lot. And he knew that it would take a while to get over him. to get this feeling away. But with the support of his new friends, he would get through it._

_And Scott enrolled in school again- he never wanted to leave Liberty forever, even though it was a hell hole. He just neede a break. And the 8 moths between Bryces conviction followed by his death were enough for him to get his shit together again. It was now time for him to move on- like Winston. To do the thing Jeff asked him to do. To look out for Clay. And even if he still had difficulties to be around Charlie, he tried his best to be as nice to him as possible. _

_Winston on the other hand took a break from school and instead started to travel around. That what he wanted to do with Monty. Thats what Monty wished for when he was still alive._

_And for the first time after a long time- everthing turned out good._


End file.
